Like You Mean It
by AeydenOrion
Summary: There's been sexual tension between Sekhmet and Hellboy since the moment they laid eyes on each other. Now they find themselves having to share a room while on a mission. Will they finally give into their desires? [HellboyXOC]


I heard the door handle jiggle and then the door flew open, smacking against the wall, revealing a disgruntled looking Sekhmet.  
"Need help?"  
She dropped the bags onto the floor, blowing the hair that had escaped from her ponytail out of her face, giving me a look.  
"Only if you want any food tonight." She said shrugging out of her leather jacket, throwing it on the chair near the door.  
I let out a laugh, going over to pick up the bags of junk food and pack of beer she had bought, and proceeded to sit them on the desk in the corner. I grabbed a baby ruth and turned to stick the beer in the mini fridge only to be stopped dead in my tracks. Sekhmet stretched her arms high above her head, causing her nipples to push up against the thin material of her tank top.  
"Fuck me." I muttered under my breath.  
She wasn't wearing a bra and they were pierced. She rolled her neck from side to side, her body shifting back to its usual form of a blue-skinned demon, now that she was out of the public eye, and shook her hair the rest of the way from its ponytail.  
"See something you like?"  
My head shot up at the sound of her voice only to be met with her infamous smirk. Fuck, she'd caught me staring.  
"I-uh-"  
She laughed, a low chuckle that ran a chill up my spine. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to get a hold on the situation, not to mention myself.  
_Get it together, old man. She's obviously just playing with you._ I mentally scolded myself.  
"I'll take that as a yes." She said as she bent over to untie her boots. My breath hitched in my throat as her top slid down in the front, giving me a very satisfying view of her cleavage. She smirked up at me.  
Oh hell, she knew exactly what she was doing and it must have been written all over my face, 'cause it was obvious by the shit-eating grin she was sporting that she was enjoying every bit of it too.  
_She's your partner, there's no way this can happen. You can no- _  
A loud thud rang in my ears, pulling me from my inner monologue, and that's when I saw it. Her belt on the floor, her jeans pooled around her feet as she stepped out of them. I swallowed hard, my pants feeling like they had shrunk a size. Her tongue darted out, parting her lips, wetting them .  
"Oh, fuck it." I said making the distance between us in a few long strides, grabbing her by the hips, pulling her into me, and crashing my lips down onto hers.  
A low growl reverberated from her chest as she pressed her body flush against mine, her hands fisting my shirt. Stepping back momentarily to rid myself of my shirt, Sekhmet quickly undoing my belt and making quick work of my pants, pushing them off my hips and grinning against my lips that had hungrily reclaimed hers as my pants joined hers on the floor. I quickly kicked them across the room, burying my face into her neck sucking the tender spot below her ear as she slid her left leg up my own hooking it right under my ass.  
Biting down on her collar bone, I brought her other leg up so that she could wrap them around my waist to steady herself, as I pushed her hard against the wall. A satisfied growl passed my lips when she arched her back off the wall pushing her breasts against my bare chest. I slipped my left hand under her shirt, messaging her left breast in my palm. I felt her nails dig into my back as she sucked on my earlobe, before taking it between her teeth.

I threw her down onto the king sized bed, thanking god silently for the motel being out of of singles and rooms with double beds.  
Taking a break momentarily from her now swollen lips, we both rid ourselves of our remaining articles of clothing, before descending upon one another, like there had never been a pause.  
I circled my tongue around her right nipple before taking it into my mouth as I slide my left hand down her body, parting her legs, slipping my fingers between her folds and earning a shaky breath from her in return.  
"So wet for me." I growled into her skin, biting down in between her breasts. Her hips bucked against my fingers, her own tangling themselves into my hair.  
A small whimper passed her lips when my fingers left her warmth. I kissed her lips in apology before straightening up and pulling her to me by her hips, giving myself easier access to lower myself into her, earning a shudder from us both. I started out at agonizingly slow pace to pay her back for the teasing she had give me earlier.  
She gave my hair a sharp tug, her words coming out more of growl, "Like you mean it," before bucking her hips against my own sending me deeper inside her.  
Didn't have to tell me twice.  
Sekhmet drug her nails down my back, wrapping her legs around my waist causing me to hit a new spot within her.  
"Ah-fuuuck." She breathed into my ear.  
"Right there?"  
"Yeah, right ther-ah." Her words coming out as a moan in response to my rough thrust.  
Her breath hitched, her back arched off the bed.  
"I'm-I'm gonna- ah."  
I pulled her chin up so that I could watch her come undone. I nipped at her jaw, sub-cumming to my own release, as I felt her walls tighten around me pulling me in deeper, if that was even possible.  
I waited until her breathing slowed before pulling out and rolling onto my back, bringing her with me. Sekhmet buried her face in the crook of my neck, one leg slug over me, her hands resting on my chest.  
"Fuck..." I felt her mutter against my neck.  
I let out a low chuckle, kissing the top of her head.  
"You got that right, sweetness."  
She raised up, propping her elbows up on my chest, holding her face in her hands, giving me this look. This look that made me sure I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

**_AN: After drawing a fem Hellboy I couldn't get this pairing out of my head.  
I normally don't write stuff stuff like this, I blame the fanfiction I've been reading lately for putting it into my head, so if it completely sucks I apologize *awkward laugh*  
May or may not become an actual fic *shrugs* but for now it's just a one-shot I guess_**


End file.
